


The Borderland State by nekosmuse [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Dark, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Ensemble Cast, Gaslighting, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Murder Family, Obsessive Behaviour, POV Multiple, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Psychological Horror, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Three years after Hannibal's arrest, Will Graham stands on the front porch of his Georgian seaside home and watches twin headlights navigate the winding stretch of his lane. There is only one reason Jack Crawford would travel all this way, in the rain: Hannibal Lecter has escaped from prison, and no one knows where he is.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	The Borderland State by nekosmuse [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [analise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/analise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Borderland State](https://archiveofourown.org/works/837918) by [nekosmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse). 



> Thanks to Annapods for the rating sticker and Luna for the lemon used as the rating sticker's base image.

[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2019/Pod19/The%20Borderland%20State%20by%20nekosmuse.mp3)

**Fic** : [The Borderland State by nekosmuse ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/837918/chapters/1596435)  
**Length** : 05:01:02  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2019/Pod19/The%20Borderland%20State%20by%20nekosmuse.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
